


Oneshots and short stories

by Dirty_DAN



Category: EXO (Band), Kim haon - Fandom, Lee byungjae - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_DAN/pseuds/Dirty_DAN
Summary: This is where I will be posting all my oneshots and short stories.Please leave kudos (it helps me decide on whether or not I should update or delete the story)Comments are appreciated.





	1. The beginning

The list for all of the oneshots/short stories are below ⤵️

1\. Death  
2\. Ghosts  
3\. Zombies  
4\. Werewolves  
5\. Vampires  
6\. Immortals  
7\. Halloween Party  
8\. Seven Deadly Sins  
9\. Angels  
10\. Grim Reaper  
11\. Greek Mythology  
12\. East Asian Mythology  
13\. Incubus  
14\. After Life  
15\. Reincarnation  
16\. Witches/Wizards  
17\. Voodoo  
18\. Serial Killer(s)  
19\. Siren  
20\. Blood  
21\. Frankenstein  
22\. Imaginary Friend  
23\. Guardian Angel  
24\. Freakshow  
25\. Heaven  
26\. Underworld  
27\. King and Queen  
28\. 1950's  
29\. 1999's  
30\. 2045  
31\. Priest and Demon

_____

Alternatives.  
1\. 1980's  
2\. Succubus  
3\. Hybrid(s)  
4\. Superhero  
5\. Villan  
6\. Gangster  
7\. Mafia  
8\. Robot/Cyborg  
9\. Mind Control  
10\. Goblin (kdrama)


	2. HAONxVINXEN- Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.A.: SUICIDE/MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THOSE THEMES SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND GO TO ANOTHER.
> 
> the prompt is death. so I made a sad one-shot that focuses on the process of one committing suicide by jumping off the famous "death bridge" in South Korea. the bolded lines mean what the news reporter is saying from the incident scene, while the regular text is what went on in the before and after the process of the suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly note: suicide is depicted in this chapter (because it deals with death) so don't read it if you feel like it will trigger something bad inside of you.
> 
> Also, I'm not romanticizing suicide, but if it appears that way it just means I fucked up. anyways, romanticizing suicide is bad, and they way this one-shot is written is to emphasize the dramatic elements of the prompt.
> 
> Excuse whatever bad grammar/punctuation that you see, as I have not had time to edit this.

* * *

 

 ** _"Live from the scene, this is Seoul News. Tonight, we come to you with breaking news."_**  
  
A man stands behind the railing that runs along the Mapo Bridge that crosses the Han River. He has on earphones blasting a random old school hip-hop song, he doesn't care much for who is rapping. The breeze ruffles his hair a little, as he looks out over the calm waters of the river.  
  
He pulls out a joint and a lighter. He takes a deep breath, before lighting the joint and taking a puff. He blows circles repeatedly until he feels like he was high enough to touch the sky.  
  
He looks at the various words and pictures that were meant to discourage him from going through with his plan. Words like 'your family will miss you' and 'what about your best friend' are written all over the railings. He pays no attention to them.  
  
**_"it has been confirmed that a new victim of the famous 'death bridge' has been found on the shores of the Han River."_**  
  
"My family couldn't give two fucks about me, shithead! I don't have any friends; I'm alone!" Is what the man screams. Anger and frustration seeped into his voice, as his desperation for anybody to notice him became apparent.  
  
All it took was anybody, somebody, to notice him standing on the infamous 'death bridge' and he wouldn't do it. All he needed was somebody, but nobody was around. He was alone, like always, and nobody would care if he did jump. He would become another statistic along with thousands of others who had also killed themselves off this bridge. The truth is, no matter who came, he still would go through with his plan.  
  
His "friends" would feign sadness and depression, before forgetting about him altogether. His "family" would put on an act for the media, and then pretend like their failure of a brother/son never existed. Fuck them, he doesn't need their sympathy anyway.  
  
**_"A witness said that they had noticed the man yelling while walking on the bridge late last night."_**  
  
He smiles as he walks the bridge, which was practically empty at this time of night. It wasn't a happy smile and it didn't reach his eyes. He lets out a dry laugh while cussing all things that anger him.  
  
Today is his twenty-fifth birthday, yet not one person had wished him a happy birthday, nor did his family look even acknowledge his existence at all. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but he was used to it.  
  
He looks at his work uniform, and how the stains from today's lunch still clung to the front. A coworker had felt the need to go out of his way to ruin his birthday, by pouring his lunch all over the poor man's uniform, thus getting him sent to the boss for disrupting the break room. He ended up getting fired for "causing a disruption in the workplace."  
  
"Bullshit ass excuse to get rid of me, fucking assholes." Is what he thinks to himself. He remembers back when he was happy, back when he had someone that made him happy. That was long ago.  
  
**_" The body has been identified to be Lee Byungjae, most of our viewers would've known him as the partner of Kim Haon, the man that was tragically killed only two years prior to this incident."_**  
  
He cries a little, as he climbs up and over the railing. Multiple signs tried to persuade him out of jumping, but he didn't give a shit. His mind was set, and he knew what he was about to do.  
  
"Haon-ah, do you miss me? I miss you, I wonder how you're doing up there? I wonder if I'll be able to join you soon?" He asks into the air. He knows he won't get a response anytime soon, as Haon is dead. He's been dead for the past two years.  
  
He was hit by a stray bullet while a drive-by was happening which, as result, killed him. His death shocked many, and it was first-page headline news for weeks following his death.  
  
**_"Multiple witnesses have come forward stating that they saw the victim jump off the bridge and land in the water moments after trying to negotiate with a couple officers."_**  
  
All the focus was on Haon, and not on the suffering of his partner. Every day he would get sympathetic messages from people within the community, yet not one of them had asked how he felt.  
  
He looks out over the calm waters and the shoreline of the river. Depending on how long it would take for his body to be spotted, those shores would remain empty.

He knows that they'll remain empty for a long time because no one will bother to notice that he went missing. No one will care about the depressed man that disappeared a while ago. No one will care.  
  
It'll all be good, once he is finally reunited with Haon, then he'll truly be happy again.  
  
He takes out his phone and checks the time. 3:45 am, he didn't even realize that it had gotten that late.  
  
**_"The officers in question were two suicide prevention squad officers that were unsuccessful in their attempt to save the victim's life."_**  
  
"Sir, sir! Sir, please climb back over the railing and come with us!" Shit, the suicide prevention squad had spotted him, and he had to think fast. Either he goes back to being a depressing piece of shit that hates his life, or he could possibly meet his partner in the afterlife and live happily ever after. He decided to go with the second option, no matter how farfetched it seemed.  
  
"You don't care about me. No one cares about me. This is your job, this is what you're supposed to do. Your life has a meaning, while mine does not." He begins to break down mentally and physically. His heart quickens as his mind begins to race.

 _ **"An officer was given a bag, which contained a couple of things left by the victim, one of them appearing to be a suicide letter."**_  
  
"You don't give a rat's ass about what happens to me, because after this you'll be crowned as a hero while I'm dumped in some mental institution for the rest of my life. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being lonely, sick of being tired, sick of being a burden, and I'm especially sick of being a suicidal, depressed freak that can't take care of themselves. I'm sick of this bullshit, I'm sick of this life!" He rants his emotions, as SPS nears him. He lets out all the anger and frustration that had built up over the past couple of years, and then he breaks down into tears.  
  
"We can help you, only if you climb back over the railing and come with us." A squad officer had said. Mr. Kim is what the badge on the front of his shirt had printed in bold white letters. Both officers had their hands placed strategically, so at any moment they could reach out and quickly grab him. Byungjae wouldn't let that happen.  
  
**_"Among the items given were: a set of five letters, a cell phone and ear pods, a wallet, and a set of photo cards."_**  
  
Taking out his earphones, he beckons one of the officers over. When the officer is within a reasonable distance, he throws him his bag. In which he had all his personal belongings that he was carrying, along with the letters that he wrote for everyone. By the time he had done that, a small crowd had gathered, and everyone had taken their phones out to record the altercation.  
  
"I appreciate the work you are doing officers, but there's no saving me. I'm a damned soul, and with that knowledge, I want to tell you some things: My name is Lee Byungjae, I am a person who is about to lose in a fight against my own demons and I was not meant to live this life, I'm sorry." And with that, Bungay’s body felt weightless as he let go of the railing and leaped off the bridge.

_**"These were all given moments before the man's tragic fall to his demise."**   _

  
He doesn't hear the officers screaming, nor does he hear the crowd of people yelling as he plunged to his death. It was finally peaceful, and he was tranquil.

He knows that within a few seconds he will be drowning in ice-cold waters that are unforgiving to the many that came before him, and the many that will come after him.

  
_**"More information will be uncovered as the story develops."** _  
  
The moment he hits the water, it's like his soul was thrown out of his body, and his mind was transported into a blank room. Suddenly, it was like a reel of some sort had appeared in front of him.  
  
He starts to turn the handle, and it was like all his memories were composed into one movie. He was so focused on his memories playing back, that he hadn't even noticed the man that had walked into the room and sat next to him.  
  
He watched his memories with deep interest, and never moved his focus off the screen. It was like he was stuck watching his life play out in front of him. It wasn't until the memory reel had gotten to the moments leading up to his death, that he realized that there was a man sitting next to him the whole time.  
  
_**"This has been news reporter Choi Ha-Soon, bringing you news live from the scene."**_  
  
"Who are you?" Is what Byungjae asks the mysterious man. The man's attire had him questioning what his motives were. He was dressed in a black suit that reminded Byungjae of a movie he had seen about the 1920's. To top off the look, he had on a large black hat that covered the majority of his dark black hair that poked out from underneath the brim of the hat.  
  
"I am Grim Reaper Rank 3, Class C coming here to guide you into the afterlife." Is what the man, apparently a grim reaper, had said. The reaper had then stood up and taken his hat off.

He had dark blue eyes with hints of hazel floating around in them. He also had various features that looked foreign, yet he spoke korean perfectly.  
  
"But you can address me as Mr. Park." He then bowed slightly, before holding out his hand and staring at Byung-Jae. Quickly catching on, Byung-Jae uses the hand to pull himself out of the chair, then they both race forward the screen that just played his memories.  
  
_**"This has been breaking news, delivered to you by Seoul news, good morning everyone..."**_

"Will I go to hell, Mr. Park?" Byungjae asks. He wonders if what the stories say are true, that if you kill yourself you will go to hell. He doesn't want to go to hell.

"Your judgment has already been decided, and now you will be sent into your version of the afterlife. Please take into consideration that the way your afterlife looks, if how your life determined it to look." The reaper, Mr. Park, had explained.

As he talked, a door had opened and on the other side was a blinding white light. While they walked, the reaper explained various aspects of how the afterlife worked, and how the much the life you lived before affected your own version of the afterlife.

  
By the time that he had finished explaining, they had stopped right outside the door. Byungjae was nervous to go through the door, as he had no idea of what to expect.

The reaper noticed this and gave him a little push and a couple of words of encouragement. Byungjae walked through the door and turned around to say goodbye.  
  
"I think you might want these back before you go." And with that, the reaper hands him his phone, earphones, and a set of photo cards. He then bid him a goodbye, and the door closed.

_**"...and remember to always check on friends/ relatives/ acquaintances that have been acting different...**_

  
When Byung-Jae turned around, he was greeted with a beautiful house, with an even better garden in the front of it.  
  
The garden was filled with his favorite flowers, and the occasional bench was spotted as he had walked through the garden, and up to the front porch of the house.  
  
Upon opening the door, he was greeted with a sight that almost made him cry instantly. There, sitting on the steps that first greet you as soon as you open the door, was Haon.  
The minute he spotted Byungjae, Haon immediately jumped up and hugged him. That's when the tears really started flowing.

 _ **"until then goodbye."**_  
  
It was official, they were back together. Byungjae was happy, and reunited with the love of his life, while Haon is no longer lonely in the beautiful house all by himself.  
  
They were finally happy again and stayed like that for the rest of their time in the afterlife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should expect the next chapter soon, as I will try to have it out by tomorrow. leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> Song recommendation: Seoul by Lee Hyori ft. Killagram
> 
> Peace!


	3. JIKOOK - Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook moved into his grandmother's house after she died. There he meets someone that isn't quite like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, ya girl finally updated. 
> 
> Yay!
> 
> Also, this is unedited.

It had been a year since Jungkook had moved into his grandmother's old town house. It was located in a small town close to the coastline of korea, and if you listened long enough you could hear the sound of waves crashing against the rocks scattered along the shore.

It was peaceful and tranquil for the most part. His neighbors were nice, albeit a bit strange. They were an old couple that had been living there since the early 70's. Based of what Jungkook had learned, they used to have a son around the same age that he is. They didn't like taking about him that much.

His other neighbors were a family of five. There were three teenagers and the parents living in that house, and jungkook never really got a chance to talk with any of them.

It wasn't until around his fifth month living in his grandmother's old house, that he noticed something strange. More like someone strange.

There would be some nights were he would hear he occasional set of footsteps, or he would sometimes hear a slightly high-pitched voice singing along to an old song he had once heard. He never really questioned it, and just thought it was one of his neighbor's kids making a ruckus late at night.

One day when he as feeling restless, he decided to get up for a glass of water. That was when he first saw him. It was a boy, who looked to be around his age or younger, and he had some unique features about him. The thing that stood out the most about him wasn't his light gray hair, or his amazing physique. It was the fact that he was dancing outside at three o'clock in the morning.

As Jungkook watched, the boy ran through a contemporary dance routine that was amazing to Jungkook. The mysterious boy had such graceful moves, and his body moved so beautifully that Jungkook couldn't take his eyes off him once.

Jungkook was in awe, as he stared at the graceful boy dance. His heart stopped as the boy suddenly looked up at him, and stopped dancing. Jungkook had made the mistake of looking down to put his glass in the sink, and by the time he looked up the boy was gone. Almost as if he had never been there in the first place.

That was the first sighting of the mysterious late night dancer. Jungkook hadn't seen him for two weeks after the first encounter, but then he appeared again.

This time jungkook was staying up late, working on a painting that needed to be finished by that friday. It started off when he heard a soft voice vocalizing outside his window. He finishes touching up a pair lips, before putting down his paint brush and wiping his hands on his apron.

He stands up, and walks toward the window. The moonlight shines just right on the figure that is dancing outside on the porch of his neighbors house. This time, it was still a contemporary dance.

However, it was a simpler less complex routine. Jungkook watched as the boy made complex dance moves look easy, and how he made every turn look graceful no matter how many times he did it.

He watched as the boy fully immersed himself in to his craft. Before he had even knew it, he had come closer and closer to where Jungkook was standing by the window. Jungkook was so lost in a trance, that he hadn't even realized the fact that the boy had passed through his gate, nor did he realize that he flew up and onto his porch. By the time he had realized that something was different, the boy was looking right into his eyes.

"You're new here, what happened to Ms. Jeon?" Is the first words that came out the boys mouth. He was leaning against the window sill, and his head was cocked to the side. He had a emotion shown on his face that was similar to curiosity.

"Ms. Jeon was my grandmother, sadly she passed away months ago. My name's Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, and you are?" Jungkook asks, interested in the gray-haired boy's name.

"Park Jimin. Did you enjoy my performance today, Mr. Jeon?" The boy, Jimin, asked him. Jungkook was stumped, as he hadn't realized that he had focused that much on the performance that the boy had noticed.

"Yeah, your style of dance is really cool. Excuse me for asking you this, but how come I haven't seen you around before?" Jungkook had finally asked the big question that had clouded his mind. His heart beats a little faster in his chest, as he awaits Jimin's answer.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. I'll see you around Mr. Jeon, goodbye." And with that the boy had ran down the stairs and disappeared. It took a minute for Jungkook to comprehend what happened, and by the time he fully understood, the boy was long gone.

It took Jungkook around a month to understand what Jimin truly was. They had talked back and forth for a while before Jungkook pieced together enough information for everything to make sense.

Jimin was a ghost. Based off what Jungkook had researched about the man, jimin had disappeared in 1986, and was never found after that. He was the son of the elderly couple that lived nextdoor, and every night he would perform a dance at three o'clock. Once Jungkook had presented his findings to Jimin, it was like their relationship had changed.

Jimin started appearing more frequently, and he soon started appearing inside Jungkook's house. He would appear during random times of the day, and he would only appear in two places. The first place was Jungkook's art studio, and the second place was Jungkook's bedroom.

There, jungkook would ask questions about Jimin's life, and how he became a ghost. That's where Jungkook learned of the importance of the dance Jimin performed every morning at three o'clock.

It was when he died. Three o'clock on the dot was when he was hit by a car and his body was hidden away, never to be found again. That's the reason that he was a ghost.

Jungkook also learned another thing about Jimin's life as a ghost, something extremely sad. Jimin's parents can't see or hear him. No matter how many times he had tried to make himself apparent to them, the never notice their son that was in front of them. The mood got sad when Jimin talked about them, so Jungkook deflected the topic onto something else.

"Jimin, why haven't you passed over yet?" Jungkook asked, curiosity heavy in his voice. He crossed his legs and rested his arm on his right leg as he waited for jimin to answer. That's when jimin told him:

In order to pass over into the afterlife, the body that the soul resided in must be found and properly buried. If not, the soul roams the area, looking for a way to have someone discover where his/her body was left.

Listening to this, Jungkook decided that he wanted to do something to help Jimin. He wanted to find Jimin's body. He stood up and walked closer to where the ghost was resting.

"Jimin, I want to... I want to help find your body." Is what Jungkook said. His bedroom was silent for a moment, befor Jimin broke into tears as he flew forward and attempted to hug Jungkook. Only to end up passing through him and landing on the other side.

"Forgot to make myself solid again, sorry. Anyways, Jungkook would you really do that for me?" Jimin exclaimed. His eyes lit up with excitement, and he was steadily flickering in and out of his solid and transparent forms.

"Yeah, but first, I want to do something. Would you allow me to paint you, Jimin?" Jungkook asked. He's been wanting to paint jimin for a while now, and he now has the opportunity to do it.

"Yeah, if I may ask, what for?" Was Jimin's response. Jungkook was stumped. He didn't want jimin to be creeped out by the fact that he wanted to keep the painting for personal reasons, so jungkook just gave him some random answer.

"Because I want to write a story about you." Jungkook said in a hurry. The room got quiet after that. Jungkook felt weak in the knees, as the awkward silence grew stronger. Jimin suddenly walks closer to jungkook, and that's when he really panics.

"I mean, you really don't have to if your uncomfortable with me painting you. It's up to you of course, I dont want to pressure you into doing this. Yeah..." jungkook sentence runs off, as jimin places his ice cold hands on Jungkook's shoulders. He can only be solid for a few moments before he slips into his more transparent state.

"I'm okay with it, I really am. You worry too much bunny, it's cute." An eye smile and some reassurance later, and Jungkook was eventually feeling less embarrassed. He sets up his easel and grabs a new canvas.

He tells Jimin to pick any pose or position he liked, as he took out his brushes and paints. Setting up his area, jungkook thinks back to when he tried to take a picture of jimin for the first time. He quickly realized that that wasn't going to work, as in the picture only the background was shown and not the subject.

That's when the initial thought of painting Jimin was born. He wanted to have a physical reminder of the beautiful man that died to soon. He wanted to be able to always remember Jimin, along with his early morning dances, and dazzling eye smiles. He wanted to remember that.

He estimates that the actual painting process would take anywhere between three days to a week. He had already done a quick sketch/outline of the post that jimin had set, and with that he began his process.

Because Jimin was a ghost, he no longer felt what he felt when he was a human. Which means he no longer got tired and was able to hold his form for far past the length of the average person living. This proved as an advantage and disadvantage for Jungkook as he was able to work quickly, but he also felt more tired after their session was done.

As he expected, the whole process took four days, and after he finished up that's when he asked the big question.

"Jimin... are you ready to go?" Is what the question was. He set down his paint brush, and wiped some dark blue paint off of his face. Jimin faced him, and smiled with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm ready to finally leave." Is what he said. Jungkook nodded, and followed jimin as he walked into another room.

He follows jimin as he leads him from his house, and into the wooded area at the end of the neighborhood. They walked for an hour, before they came to a large, severely overgrown clearing.

Noticing how Jimin's mood turned sour, jungkook had an idea about what he was going to discover. All over the clearing were various multi-colored flowers of different sizes. Jungkook started looking around the clearing, searching for anything that looked out of order.

After about thirty minutes of searching, was when he came across the first article of clothing. Walking a couple more yards, and that's when he discovered the body, well what was left of the body.

It was skeletal remains, with a bag and a couple other things scattered around it. There were flowers growing in between the ribs, and there was one singular black rose growing out his empty eye socket.

Hearing a gasp, jungkook turns around and that's when he notices something. Jimin was glowing, as bits and pieces of his ghost body began to disappear. Looking into Jimin's eyes, he smiles.

"Bunny... you found me. I guess it's time for me to say goodbye." Jimin is crying, as more and more of his body fades away. Tears run out of Jungkook's eyes as well, as he watches jimin disappear.

"Bye Jiminie, now you'll have some rest in the afterlife." Jungkook says as Jimin's ghost body is almost completely gone. He walks up to him, and places his hand against Jimin's disappearing one. Although he can not physically touch him, he still likes to pretend like he can.

Jimin was almost completely gone, and he looked into Jungkook's eyes as long as he could, before he disappeared completely. Jungkook start crying harder as he just stared at the space that jimin once stood in.

"Bye bye, bunny." Was the last thing he heard, before Jimin was gone for good.

After composing himself and getting his act together, Jungkook called the police, and reported his findings to them. It took them awhile to arrive, and while they were on the way Jungkook's mind was blank.

When they finally arrived, he made up some bullshit story on how he discovered the body, and then left after the police cleared him and told him he could go.

Walking into his art room once he was back home, jungkook saw his portrait of Jimin, and the tears almost came again.

But he'll be okay, because he knows Jimin is in a better place now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you wanna leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Unedited.


End file.
